Natsuyasumi
by Acies Adam
Summary: Yukinoshita Yukino menikah dengan Hikigaya Hachiman, dan kini ia telah berganti marga menjadi Hikigaya Yukino. Untuk menghadapi musim panas yang sangat panas, Yukino menyusun sebuah rencana liburan sederhana untuk mereka berdua. Seperti apakah rencana Yukino? dan bagaimana reaksi Hachiman setelah melihat liburan yang disusun oleh Yukino untuk mereka berdua?


**Oregairu by Watari Wataru**

**Natsuyasumi by Acies Adam**

genre : Romance, Family, oneshoot.

**Summary : **Yukinoshita Yukino menikah dengan Hikigaya Hachiman, dan kini ia telah berganti marga menjadi Hikigaya Yukino. Untuk menghadapi musim panas yang sangat panas, Yukino menyusun sebuah rencana liburan sederhana untuk mereka berdua. Seperti apakah rencana Yukino? dan bagaimana reaksi Hachiman setelah melihat liburan yang disusun oleh Yukino untuk mereka berdua?

* * *

**XxxxX**

Musim panas, ketika berada di bangku sekolah dan bangku perkuliahan, aku merasa sangat senang jika mendengar kata musim panas. Pasalnya, para pelajar akan mendapat jatah libur panjang, dari minggu kedua di bulan Juli hingga akhir Agustus. Tidak ada yang bisa menampik tentang hebatnya liburan musim panas. Maksudku, yang sedang kubicarakan ini liburan, _lho_. Memangnya ada manusia yang tidak tertarik dengan libur panjang?

Jika ada, beri tahu nama mereka padaku. Akan kutulis namanya di buku kematianku, serius ini.

Beda dulu, beda juga sekarang. Sekarang aku bukan lagi seorang mahasiswa atau bahkan pelajar. Tidak ada libur panjang yang menantiku di sepanjang musim panas. Hanya libur _obon _yang mampu menyelamatkanku dari bekerja di musim yang sangat panas ini, itu pun hanya libur selama 3 hari.

Bagaimanapun juga, Aku sekarang merupakan seorang pria dewasa berusia 28 tahun dan menjadi orang yang akhirnya memilih untuk bekerja. Jadi, bisa dibilang bahwa tidak libur selama musim panas adalah risiko para orang dewasa.

'_Jika kau bekerja, maka kau kalah'_, kalimat yang dulu sering kuucapkan saat remaja, kini benar-benar kutelan bulat-bulat. Jika mengacu pada penilaianku dulu, bisa dibilang saat ini aku telah kalah. Aku mendapat pekerjaan, berada di lingkungan sosial, dan selalu mendapat tumpukan _deadline_ tiap harinya.

Namun, entah kenapa kekalahanku ini terasa menyenangkan.

Sedikit mengejutkan memang, tahun lalu aku memenangkan salah satu kursi di parlemen nasional. Di usiaku yang ke-27 tahun, aku resmi dilantik menjadi seorang parlemen nasional. Karena capaianku itu pula, aku menjadi anggota parlemen termuda kedua sepanjang sejarah pemerintahan Jepang.

Anggota parlemen termuda dipegang oleh Obuchi Yuuko, dilantik pada tahun 2000 saat usianya masih 26 tahun.

Karir politikku selama di parlemen bisa dibilang cukup memuaskan. Setidaknya, kami telah menyelesaikan beberapa rumusan undang-undang yang dinilai publik sangat dibutuhkan. Tentu saja aku serius dalam membangun karir politikku. Maksudku, setelah aku mencelupkan diri di dunia politik, maka sekalian saja aku basahi seluruh tubuhku, kan?

Selama setahun terakhir ini juga, aku mendapat banyak perubahan di kehidupanku. Yang paling berkesan adalah sebuah pernikahan. Saat musim semi kemarin, aku menikahi seseorang yang tentu saja aku cintai. Dia adalah wanita yang sungguh luar biasa, Yukinoshita- tidak, maksudku Hikigaya Yukino.

Diriku di masa lalu pasti tidak akan percaya jika aku menceritakannya. Tentu saja, dulu Yukino adalah salah satu orang yang berada di urutan teratas sebagai orang yang sangat kubenci. Maksudku, dia sangat suka mengejekku, kau tahu? Namun, takdir benar-benar melakukan tugasnya, hingga akhirnya takdir pun membuat kami mengikat janji pernikahan.

Sejujurnya, ini masih sulit dipercaya. Dulu, Yukino memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya ke Amerika Serikat setelah lulus SMA, sedangkan aku melanjutkan pendidikanku di Universitas Kyoto. Bahkan meskipun kami satu klub saat SMA, kami tidak pernah berhubungan sama sekali setelah hari kelulusan.

Pertemuan pertama kami semenjak lulus SMA kira-kira sekitar enam bulan yang lalu di SMA Asahigaoka, prefektur Aichi. Saat itu aku, dan beberapa anggota parlemen lain, sedang mendapat tugas dinas. Selain kami, ada beberapa murid beserta guru mereka yang diberi mandat untuk menyambut kami.

Sebuah kejutan ketika aku mendapati Yukino menjadi salah satu guru di sana. Aku ingat sekali, saat itu benar-benar terasa canggung. Bagaimana tidak? Dulu, kami semua berpisah dengan kondisi yang bisa dibilang tidak terlalu baik, lalu tiba-tiba bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama.

Banyak hal yang terjadi setelah itu, hingga akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk menikah. Setelah menikah, Yukino memilih untuk mengundurkan diri dari SMA Asahigaoka karena ikut denganku tinggal di Tokyo. Sekarang, dia telah mendapat pekerjaan baru sebagai seorang guru di SMA Keioujigoku Joshikou, sekolah khusus perempuan di daerah Minato.

Sebelum menikah, aku hanya tinggal seorang diri di apartemen sederhanaku, di daerah Shinjuku. Bahkan setelah aku menjadi anggota parlemen, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tinggal di apartemen mewah jika itu hanya akan kutinggali seorang diri, kan? Namun, setelah menikah aku memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah apartemen tipe 3LDK di Roppongi.

Sejujurnya, Yukino tidak masalah jika tinggal di apartemen lamaku. Hanya saja, keluargaku benar-benar cerewet dan menuduhku bahwa aku tidak merawat Yukino dengan baik.

Benar-benar keluarga yang sulit dimengerti.

"Ini baru masuk pertengahan Juli, kan? Tapi, kenapa suhunya sangat panas?" gerutu Yukino.

Tidak biasanya aku mendengar istriku mengeluh. _Yah_, tapi itu wajar. Suhu musim panas kali ini memang tidak biasa. Baru masuk awal musim panas saja suhu sudah sampai 35 derajat _celcius_, bagaimana saat bulan Agustus nanti?

"Nyalakan pendingin ruangannya saja jika kau tidak kuat."

"Bukankah kamu sendiri yang meminta untuk menghemat biaya listrik, Hachiman_-kun_?" tanyanya dengan lemas sambil berbaring di atas sofa.

Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah Yukino yang lemas di sana. Bahkan jika aku ingin, aku tetap merasa tidak mampu melihatnya. Bukannya aku ini pengecut atau semacamnya, aku hanya sangat enggan menggerakkan tubuhku.

Berbeda dengan Yukino yang sedang berbaring di atas sofa, saat ini yang kulakukan adalah berbaring di lantai. Bahkan, lantai apartemen yang kukira akan terasa dingin ini tidak membantu sama sekali.

_Hei_, aku membeli apartemen ini dengan harga mahal, tahu! Tapi, kenapa lantainya tidak terasa dingin?

"_Ne_, Hachiman_-kun_," sebuah panggilan yang terdengar lembut keluar dari mulut Yukino.

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kalian lakukan selama ini? Bagaimana bisa wilayah Kanto terasa sangat panas?"

Kutautkan kedua alisku, berusaha memproses pertanyaan yang Yukino berikan padaku. Pertanyaan aneh model apa lagi ini? Kata '_kalian'_ yang ia maksud adalah para anggota parlemen, kan? Jika begitu, ada apa dengannya sampai bertanya seperti itu? Jangan bilang kalau dia terkena demam musim panas.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," balasku merasa tidak paham.

"Kalian para anggota dewan benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan. Jangan hanya memakan uang pajak dari rakyat. Asal kalian tahu, kami membayar pajak bukan untuk melihat kalian bersantai-santai," balasnya dengan nada yang tiba-tiba menjadi sedikit tajam.

_Hei_, tunggu dulu.

"Yang kau komentari adalah suamimu sendiri _lho_, tahu tidak? Lagipula, kau pikir kami mempunyai kekuatan untuk mengubah cuaca? Yang benar saja."

Selain itu, bukankah ayahmu dulu juga seorang anggota parlemen tingkat prefektur?

Ah, akhirnya kami memulai sebuah pertengkaran sepele lagi. Tidak, ini bukan berarti hubungan kami sedang renggang atau semacamnya. Perdebatan kecil seperti ini justru mengingatkan kami dengan masa-masa SMA dulu. Hanya saja, tidak biasanya dia membawa-bawa pekerjaanku.

Kurasa, musim panas telah membuat otaknya sedikit mengalami suatu disfungsi atau semacamnya.

"Kamu benar, maafkan aku," ucapnya sambil mengubah sedikit posisi berbaringnya menjadi menghadap ke luar sofa.

Dengan posisinya yang seperti itu, kini pandangan kami bisa bertemu satu sama lain. Ah, ekspresi wajahnya yang menahan panas itu benar-benar terlihat manis. Rambut panjang yang biasa digerai, kini ia sanggul untuk menghilangkan gerah disekitar lehernya. Kaus tanpa lengan dengan motif _pan_-_san_, dan celana pendek sepaha menambah kesan imut pada dirinya.

Serius, apa dia ini memang wanita berusia 28 tahun? Bagaimana bisa istriku ini terlihat begitu manis?

Yukino, dia telah mengalami banyak perubahan semenjak lulus SMA. Sifatnya sekarang jauh lebih matang. Meskipun terkadang sifat dingin dan tatapan menusuknya masih sering ia perlihatkan, namun aku merasa bahwa dia menjadi wanita yang jauh lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

Tubuhnya pun demikian. Dulu ia memang mempunyai tubuh yang sangat langsing, idaman seluruh wanita. Hanya saja, ada bagian tubuhnya yang selalu membuatnya iri dengan wanita lain, yaitu _oppai_.

Dulu, Yukino tergolong dalam kategori datar, sangat berbeda dengan kakaknya yang begitu berisi. Namun lihat sekarang, tubuhnya menjadi sangat indah. Bahkan, _oppai_-nya terasa begitu pas di telapak tanganku.

Sekali lagi, kuucapkan terima kasih banyak pada pubertas yang telah melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sangat baik.

Hanya dengan memandangi sepasang netranya saja, telah membuatku ingin melayang. Benar-benar pemandangan indah yang bahkan jauh lebih indah dari lukisan Monalisa.

"_Hei_, Yukino," kali ini giliran diriku yang bertanya padanya.

"_Hm_?" gumamnya dengan sebelah alis yang sedikit terangkat.

"Aku sedikit khawatir, tapi gumpalan lemak di dadamu itu tidak akan meleleh di suhu seperti ini, kan?"

"Tenang saja, ini lemak dengan kualitas rendah. Jadi, mereka tidak akan meleleh meski di suhu seperti ini."

Kukerjapkan mataku berkali-kali, berusaha memercayai apa yang telah kudengar barusan. Maksudku, ini benar-benar momen langka. Yukino yang kukenal, dia tidak akan menanggapi bercandaan kotor seperti itu. Bahkan, jika _mood_-nya sedang jelek, dia akan memarahiku dengan kata-kata yang sangat pedas.

Sumber, pengalamanku setelah beberapa hari menikah dengannya.

Merasa heran dengan tatapanku yang penuh keterkejutan, aku bisa melihat Yukino balik menatapku dengan pandangan bingung. Raut wajahnya nampak seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, muncul rona merah pada paras cantiknya.

Kurasa dia telah menyadari apa yang ia katakan tadi.

"K- kamu! ta- tadi itu adalah pelecehan seksual, tahu tidak?"

_Woah_, ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya yang seperti itu. Jadi, dia juga punya sisi _tsundere_, ya? Meskipun sedikit sakit rasanya saat dituduh melakukan pelecehan seksual oleh istrimu sendiri, tapi aku rasa itu bukan masalah. Melihat sisi _tsundere_ dari perempuan yang dulu dijuluki sebagai "ratu es", benar-benar sesuatu bagiku.

Aku berdiri dari tempat berbaringku, lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah sofa, tempat istriku sedang berbaring sambil menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Kutempatkan pantatku di sofa dengan posisi yang menurutku paling nyaman. Saat ini, aku tengah duduk tepat di samping kepala Yukino yang masih berusaha menyembunyikan wajah malunya di sandaran sofa.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau bisa bersikap imut seperti itu, Yukino," ucapku sambil mengelus pelan pucuk kepalanya.

"To- tolong jangan bahas itu lagi, a- atau aku akan merobek kepalamu, mengeluarkan otakmu, dan membuangnya di jalan raya."

Aku terkikik pelan mendengar balasannya. Meskipun kejam, tapi entah kenapa kali ini balasannya justru terdengar lucu.

"Kau tahu, itu tidak sopan, _lho_."

Ia tidak langsung membalasku. Dari samping wajahnya, aku masih bisa melihat bahwa dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kamu benar, maafkan aku. Tidak seharusnya aku membuang sampah sembarangan, kan?" sambil mengucapkan itu, Yukino membalikkan badannya sehingga masing-masing dari kami bisa melihat satu sama lain. Ah, jangan lupakan senyum manis yang saat ini ia pasang.

"_Hei_, apa barusan kau menyamakan otakku dengan sampah?"

Kali ini Yukino-lah yang terkikik mendengar jawabanku. Wanita itu tidak membalasku, namun ia justru bangun dari tidurnya. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundakku dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Aroma harum bercampur keringat tercium jelas di indra penciumanku.

Aku tidak bisa berkomentar banyak, tapi aku merasa bahwa posisi ini terasa sangat nyaman bagiku.

Mungkin, beberapa orang akan berkomentar yang kami lakukan saat ini terlihat membosankan. Namun bagi kami berdua, bagi tipe orang seperti kami, menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua dengan menenggelamkan diri dalam kesunyian mempunyai makna yang berbeda.

Kami berdua, aku dan Yukino, cukup dengan kegiatan kecil seperti ini sudah memberi rasa nyaman pada batin kami.

Tidak perlu banyak kata atau retorika yang terucap. Cukup dengan hal-hal kecil seperti ini telah membuat kami saling mengerti satu sama lain. Baik aku maupun Yukino, kami yakin bahwa ini adalah sebuah bentuk ketulusan yang sama-sama kami cari sejak dulu.

Di saat kami sedang menikmati waktu, secara tiba-tiba muncul sebuah gagasan di dalam kepalaku.

"Yukino, musim panas seperti ini bukankah cocok jika kita pergi ke pegunungan? Udara sejuk di siang hari, dan _onsen_ hangat di malam hari. Bagaimana dengan Tateyama? Kita bisa sekalian pulang ke Chiba untuk _obon_, kan?"

Yukino menatap kedua mataku dengan pandangan yang seolah-olah berkata '_apa kau tahu seberapa konyolnya usulanmu?_'. Yukino_-san_, itu terasa sedikit menggangguku, seharusnya kau bisa sedikit bersikap lebih lembut, kan?

"Apa kamu pikir kita bisa mendapat penginapan jika berangkat mendadak, Hachiman_-kun_?" ucapnya sambil menghela napas.

Ah, pertanyaan itu benar-benar membawaku kembali ke realita.

"Kurasa ... tidak," balasku singkat.

_Yah_, yang dikatakan Yukino benar-benar masuk akal. Sekarang sudah hampir jam lima sore. Perjalanan dari Roppongi ke Tateyama bisa memakan dua hingga tiga jam menggunakan mobil. Kami bisa saja sampai di Tateyama sekitar pukul delapan, tapi seperti yang dikatakan Yukino, kami tidak mungkin mendapat penginapan di jam-jam itu.

_Haahh_, padahal ini musim panas pertama bersama istriku. Setidaknya, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu liburan yang singkat ini dengan pergi bersamanya. _Hei_, aku ini tidak berlebihan, _lho_. Maksudku, kami ini adalah pengantin baru, jadi wajar jika aku ingin liburan bersamanya, kan?

"Aku punya ide," ucapnya spontan.

Direksiku secara otomatis teralih kepadanya. Yukino yang sedang tersenyum manis seperti itu tentu membuatku penasaran, apalagi dengan ide yang ada di kepalanya.

Tanpa memberi penjelasan, dia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Aku hanya diam memerhatikan gerak-geriknya, tentu saja aku masih penasaran dengan idenya.

Kedua mataku melihat seluruh kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh Yukino, dia nampak sedang sibuk memilih sesuatu di dalam lemari es.

"Yukino, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyaku.

Tidak ada balasan darinya. Hingga akhirnya beberapa saat kemudian, ia berkata.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Tapi, aku akan sangat senang jika kamu mau pergi ke luar sampai jam enam. Bukankah kamu bilang ingin pergi membeli _light_ _novel_ milik Zaimokuza_-kun_ yang baru rilis?" ucapnya dari dapur.

Apa itu? Dia tidak sedang mengusirku secara halus, kan? _Hei_, apa aku telah mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk? Yukino_-san_, tolong beri tahu aku.

"Bukannya kita berjanji membelinya bersama? Kau tidak sedang mengusirku, kan?"

"Bodoh sekali, mana mungkin aku mengusir suami yang aku cintai," balasnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sejujurnya aku masih ingin protes padanya, masih banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan. Namun, melihatnya yang serius seperti itu, membuatku merasa sangat ingin menurutinya.

Setidaknya, aku tidak ingin meremehkannya atau mencurigainya lagi seperti saat _prom_ _night_ dulu.

Bagaimanapun juga, aku mencintai Yukino dan aku sangat memercayainya. Banyak hal yang telah kupelajari dari pengalaman _prom_ _night_ yang menyakitkan itu.

"Aku mengerti."

* * *

Dulu, saat aku mendengar bahwa Zaimokuza mendapat serialisasi, aku merasa sedikit tidak percaya. Tapi setelah kupikir baik-baik, rasanya masuk akal juga. Maksudku, meski terlihat seperti itu, nyatanya Zaimokuza mempunyai tekad kuat untuk menjadi seorang penulis. Lagipula, cukup mudah sebenarnya bagi penulis _light_ _novel_ mendapat serialisasi.

Karena terlalu mudah untuk mendapat serialisasi itulah, hampir semua _light_ _novel_ yang ada mempunyai kualitas seperti sampah. Alur pasaran, karakter pasaran, _Heroine_ dengan payudara besar, _franchise_ yang berlebihan, dan masih banyak lagi.

Namun, tidak peduli sesampah apapun ceritamu, selama kau mempunyai ilustrasi yang bagus, maka bukumu pasti laris. Itu sudah menjadi semacam hukum tidak tertulis di kalangan _otaku_.

Sekarang sudah pukul enam sore, seharusnya tidak masalah jika aku masuk sekarang, kan? Sejujurnya, aku tidak punya rencana lain, karena itulah aku langsung pulang setelah membeli buku Zaimokuza. Tapi, karena Yukino tidak ingin aku berada di rumah, jadi aku menunggunya di dapan pintu apartemen sejak tadi.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang," balas Yukino sambil menghampiriku.

Kelopak mataku mengerjap beberapa kali ketika melihat Yukino. Bisa dibilang, gaya berpakaiannya cukup aneh. Bagaimana tidak? Sebuah gaun _one_ _piece_ berwarna putih yang dibalut _bolero_ biru dan topi _floppy_ _straw_ bukanlah pakaian yang cocok digunakan di saat seperti ini, kan? Ah, juga tas _duffel_ _bag_ yang entah apa itu isinya.

Apa kepalanya terbentur sesuatu saat aku keluar?

Yukino berjalan pelan menuju kamar sambil menenteng tasnya. Begitu juga denganku, aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Aku sangat penasaran dengan yang ia lakukan selama aku tidak ada. Aku ingin segera bertanya padanya, namun aku harus terlebih dahulu menaruh buku yang baru aku beli di rak yang ada di kamar kami.

"Aku menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk liburan," ucapnya di depan pintu kamar.

"Apa?" aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, serius ini.

"_Aww_, kamarnya bagus dan nyaman!"

_Yah_, karena ini memang kamar kita kan, Yukino_-san_? Tapi, karena dia menaruh _tatami_ dan mengganti seprai, rasanya memang jadi sedikit berbeda, sih.

"Cepat taruh barang-barangmu, Hachiman_-kun_."

Barang-barangku? Ah, maksudnya bukuku? Tanpa disuruh, aku sudah ingin menaruhnya, sih. Aku menaruh buku-buku yang aku beli berdasar jenis bukunya masing-masing.

Asal tahu saja, ya! Aku tadi tidak hanya pergi untuk membeli sampah milik Zaimokuza, kau tahu?

Ketika aku selesai dan membalikkan badan, aku mendapati istriku yang telah berganti memakai _yukata_ berwarna abu-abu dengan motif garis-garis vertikal berwarna putih.

Tunggu, cepat sekali dia berganti pakaian! Entah kenapa aku ingin menangis karena melewatkan pemandangan yang indah.

Perasaanku menghangat tatkala melihat Yukino yang mengikat rambutnya menggunakan _scrunchie_ berwarna merah muda. Setiap kali aku melihatnya, kedua sudut bibirku akan mengembang tanpa bisa kutahan.

Aku selalu mengingatnya, _scrunchie_ berwarna merah muda itu adalah barang yang aku berikan sebagai hadiah natal ketika kami masih kelas dua SMA.

"Cepat ganti pakaianmu, kita akan ke pemandian setelah ini," perintah Yukino.

Ah, kurasa aku mulai mengerti. Seperti yang ia bicarakan, ini adalah liburan kami.

* * *

Aku tidak paham dengan diriku ini. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat gelisah, padahal aku hanya akan mandi di kamar mandi kami sendiri. Tidak, tempat ini sekarang adalah pemandian umum. Malam ini akan menjadi liburan musim panas kami yang spesial!

"Aku akan membasuh punggungmu, Hachiman_-kun_."

"Tu- tunggu, ini di pemandian, oke? Bu- bukankah membasuh punggung lawan jenis tidak diperbolehkan di sini?"

Sungguh, ini terlalu mendadak. Aku tahu ini bukan kali pertama Yukino membasuh punggungku, hanya saja situasinya sangat berbeda dengan yang biasanya. Semua ini membuatku merasa sangat gugup.

Betapa tololnya aku!

Tawa halus terdengar dari mulut Yukino. Aku yakin, dia sedikit menikmati diriku yang sedang salah tingkah.

Setelah ia berhenti tertawa, wanita itu berkata, "Jangan khawatir, penginapan ini telah disewa penuh oleh keluarga Hikigaya."

Aku tersipu mendengarnya, aku yakin pipiku sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Aku tidak mempunyai alasan lain lagi untuk menolak. Dengan perasaan yang masih gugup, aku duduk di kursi kecil, dan membiarkan Yukino membasuh punggungku.

Aku menikmati tangan kecilnya yang menggosok punggungku. Dengan telaten ia lakukan tanpa satu sudut pun yang terlewat.

Menciptakan suasana liburan di rumah sendiri, itulah yang Yukino lakukan sekarang. Dari mengubah nuansa kamar, hingga membuat seolah-olah kami sedang berada di sebuah _onsen_.

Seiring bertambahnya usiaku dan bertambahnya beban pikiranku, aku justru melupakan sesuatu yang sederhana seperti ini.

Liburan, tidak ada yang salah memang jika ingin pergi liburan ke suatu tempat yang jarang kita kunjungi. Namun, yang perlu diketahui adalah tujuan dari sebuah liburan.

Pada dasarnya, tujuan dari sebuah liburan adalah untuk menjernihkan kembali pikiran. Tidak perlu tempat yang jauh dan tidak perlu sesuatu yang mewah. Selama itu mampu membuat kami melupakan tekanan di dunia yang keras ini, seharusnya itu sudah bisa disebut liburan, kan?

Jika suatu saat nanti kami dikaruniai buah hati, tentu saja kami akan mengajaknya berkeliling untuk melihat betapa luasnya dunia tempatnya tinggal.

Namun, hanya untuk saat ini, hanya saat-saat kami masih bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua, bukankah yang paling penting dari liburan adalah sebuah kebersamaan yang bisa kami ciptakan?

Betapa bodohnya aku karena melupakan arti paling mendasar dari liburan.

"Yukino, setelah ini boleh aku membasuh punggungmu?" tanyaku pelan padanya yang masih setia membasuh punggungku.

"Tentu saja. Lagipula, kita harus saling berbagi di liburan yang spesial ini kan, _Anata_?"

**END**

* * *

**Author Note : **Sebuah oneshoot yang aku buat karena kecewa setelah mendengar bahwa oregairu vol. 14 diundur kembali. rasanya oregairu dan delay sudah menjadi semacam pasangan yang tidak bisa dipisahkan.

Baik, aku di sini akan membahas beberapa poin. di antaranya adalah apartemen 3LDK. apartemen 3LDK itu bisa diartikan dengan apartemen yang mempunyai 3 bedroom (angka 3 mewakili jumlah kamar tidur, serta LDK di sini berarti apartemen itu mempunyai living room, dinning room, dan kitchen dalam satu ruangan yang tidak disekat. bisa dibilang merupakan salah satu tipe apartemen kelas atas. tapi tentu saja, masih ada beberapa lagi apartemen yang lebih "wah" dari apartemen 3LDK.

lalu, aku membuat mereka berdua tinggal di Roppongi. Roppongi sendiri adalah salah satu kawasan di kota Minato. alasan aku memilih Roppongi adalah, tempat itu bisa dikatakan sebagai kawasan elit di Tokyo. Selain itu, lokasinya juga tidak terlalu jauh dari Kokkai Gijidou, gedung pemerintahan Jepang, di kota Chiyoda. aku tidak seberapa ingat jaraknya, tapi yang pasti kalian hanya perlu waktu sekitar 30 menit dari Roppongi ke Kokkai Gijidou hanya dengan berjalan kaki.

Ah, sekdar informasi. pelaksanaan obon di wilayah Kanto sedikit berbeda dengan wilayah lain. Jika di wilayah lain biasanya diselenggarakan di pertengahan agustus, maka di kanto dilaksanakan di pertengahan juli. karena itulah Hachiman bilang sekalian pergi ke Chiba untuk obon.

jika kalian bingung tentang istilah wilayah kanto yang aku pakai, Kanto adalah salah satu dari sembilan wilayah di Jepang. Tidak ada pemerintahan yang mengurus Kanto, karena memang itu bukan wilayah yurdiksi. Bisa dibilang sembilan wilayah seperti Hokaidou, Touhoku, Kantou, Chuubu, Kansai, Chuugoku, Shikoku, Kyuushuu, dan Okinawa hanya sebatas pembagian wilayah berdasar kondisi goegrafi dan budaya.

Di Kanto sendiri ada tujuh prefektur antara lain Tokyo, Chiba, Kanagawa, Saitama, Ibaraki, Tochigi, dan Gunma.

Tatetayama adalah kota paling selatan di prefektur Chiba. Jika kalian membaca LN nya dengan teliti, ada kemungkinan kalau Hachiman pernah tinggal di Tateyama saat kecil sebelum ia pindah ke kota Chiba. karena itu juga aku membuat hachiman merekomendasikan Tateyama sebagai destinasi wisata mereka.

Bagi kalian yang merasa bingung dengan prom night, sedikit aku beri spoiler saja. jika kalian tidak suka spoiler, kalian bisa melewati bagian ini.

Jadi, di vol 12 Yukino dan Iroha membuat persiapan untuk prom night. Hachiman dan Yui tidak ambil bagian dalam event ini, karena memang Yukino melarang mereka, khususnya Hachiman, untuk ikut campur. Namun ada berbagai macam hal yang terjadi, di LN vol. 13 akhirnya membuat hachiman ikut campur dan membantu Yukino diam-diam. namun tentu saja Yukino menyadarinya, bahkan Iroha juga sadar. Bisa dibiilang mereka bertengkar karena itu. dan karena itu juga, Yukino membubarkan klub relawan klub relawan, dan meminta Hachiman untuk pergi memenuhi permintaan Yui. yah, hanya sampai di situ saja akhir dari vol. 13.

karena itu pula aku menulis bahwa mereka berpisah dengan cara yang tidak baik, dan aku buat Yukino pergi ke Amerika-chan karena alasan itu juga.

yap. itu saja ulasan dariku. semoga kalian menikmati cerita dari seorang amatir ini yang merasa tidak puas dengan ending vol. 13 serta kecewa karena LN vol. 14 harus didelay.


End file.
